


The Lord of the Exams

by 13Fische



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Fische/pseuds/13Fische
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where students of all levels are constantly harassed by teachers and homework a dark shadow arises to bring everyone to their knees.</p><p>Just something my sister and I thought of when we couldn’t sleep. A modern take on the prologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lord of the Exams

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: the original belongs to J.R.R.Tolkien, the adaption to Peter Jackson and his team, as well as New Line Cinema and Warner Bros.; no copyright infringement intended.  
> Adapted text from “The Lord of the Rings – The Fellowship of the Ring” Special Extended Edition
> 
> A/N: Please forgive me any grammar and writing errors as well as inaccuracy to the original text as my native language is not english and I just translated the fanfic I wrote from german. (Original posted in german on www.fanfiktion.de as "Der Herr der Klausuren")
> 
> Feedback and constructive critisism is much appretiated.
> 
> Have fun reading. ^^

  
_The education has changed._  
 _I feel it in the classes,_  
 _I feel it in the conferences,_  
 _I smell it in the mess hall._  
 _Much that once was, is lost_  
 _as no one still teaches who remembers._

 

Everything begun with the providing of the final exams: three by the social studies, of ancient origin and ever ago in discussion; seven the natural sciences, great inventors and skilled technicians in their laboratories; and nine, nine by the language studies, which foremost strive for great a number of words. As these exams hold the strength and the will to throw every student into despair.

But they were all betrayed, for though another exam was provided: in the faculty room, in his bureau, the dark headmaster secretly formulated a master-exam to surpass all others. All his cruelty, malice and his will to oppress all students crept into this exam. One exam to rule them all.

One by one the students failed this exam. But a few offered resistance: a last alliance of parents and students campaigned against the faculty room und fought in front of the headmaster’s desk for a fair exam. The victory was near, but the power of the exam could not be broken. And it happened in this moment, as no hope was left, that the head boy, the son of the parents’ representative, rose to speak. The headmaster, the enemy of all students, was defeated. The exam was left to the head boy who had now the chance to defeat evil for forever. But the hearts of students are easily to mislead and the exam of power holds its own will. It betrayed the head boy and brought him to be expelled from school. And what should not have been forgotten was lost.

 

Tale became legend, legend became myth and almost 250 years no one knew of the exam. Until it found a new custodian.

 

The exam got into the hands of the janitor who brought it deep into his maintenance room where he became addicted. The exam granted the janitor an unnatural long term of service. For 50 years it poisoned his mind and in the darkness of the maintenance room it waited.

Darkness fell upon the school grounds; rumors grew about a shadow in the ministry of education, a nameless terror to be around and the exam of power felt its time had come. It left the janitor. But then something happened the exam had not expected. It was found by the most unbelievable creature you could imagine: a first grader. A year one pupil from primary school.

And soon there will be a time when the primary-school pupils will determine the fate of all.


End file.
